


secret handshake

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [5]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, I declare war on KyoShino stans :), fellas is it ga, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Kyoko... Kyoko doesn't think she was ready for that.
Relationships: Inuyose Shinobu/Yamate Kyouko
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	secret handshake

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I tweeted an HC last night and I couldn't resist but write it so here we are.
> 
> I feel like I've peaked with this seeing as it's different to the way I usually approach my fics. Please do let me know what you think, it helps me to get a perspective of where my style is. 
> 
> Anyway :)
> 
> Heh ehe he he he KyoShino

"Awh, of all the days for the cafeteria to be full!" Yuka pouted with Esora visibly wilting next to her. 

Kyoko symphatises since she knew how much Yuka and Esora were looking forward to the lunch menu on this particular day. Looking past them was a long queue of eager students swiping their smartphones on the order screen. The happier the students that left the line, the more her friends sunk in despair. "Come on don't give up. Just line up, you might still be able to get them." 

"Just line up, more people are coming." Shinobu must have been feeling hungry to care enough to give her opinion on the matter with her usual deadpan expression. Kyoko grinned and Esora didn't miss her cue to take a jab at the impatient Shinobu. "You just want to grab their special Shinobu sandwich faster, don't you?" 

Kyoko's laugh earned a glare from Shinobu. She was indeed impatient, thumb tapping absentmindedly at the screen of her phone, attention darted straight ahead seemingly strategising on how she could obtain the sandwich specially made for her (it was a simple cheese sandwich, just how she liked it). After serving her a glare, Shinobu turned to Esora and Yuka sharing the same teasing smirk at her, while poorly containing their laugh at the same time. 

Shinobu pouted at them indignantly. "So what?!" It was in good nature. Everyone in Peaky P-key were aware of how their DJ could be like and for them, it wasn't a complete day without pushing Shinobu's _tsun_ button on. 

It was cute, at least to Kyoko it was. Knowing Shinobu a lot longer has its perks; knowing her ticks, her likes, dislikes, comforts and discomforts. She never said it out loud or told Kyoko about any of them. Mere observation was enough and even sometimes that was too much - Kyoko just somehow knew...

...Or maybe it was a coincidence she knew things about Shinobu without promptly being told. Maybe the happenstances leading up to them being this close was the divine intervention of the universe. Or perhaps the time they met face to face in the first year of their middle school only happened by _chance_. Kyoko continued to wonder what it really was - coincidence? chance? fate? Or maybe the word that has been stuck in her mind - _soulmates_? No matter the case, Kyoko felt satisfaction knowing the bond between her and Shinobu was something special - even some couldn't disagree. 

Kyoko's stance shifted a tad when she felt the edge of her sleeve being tugged. It was gentle, if Kyoko didn't know any better she would pass the movement as a nudge by a passing person but she knew what it was about. She couldn't remember when they both started doing this, allowing each other to seek comfort in small contact and display of subtle affections - so small in fact that sometimes neither of them realise what they have done until Kyoko's hand was left hanging awkwardly by her side. 

After that day, the occurrence happened more than Kyoko had imagined and when the same moment arose all she could feel was the inexplicably warm sensation from her fingertips to every part of her body and pool inside her chest. Her mind fuzzy, unable to form words or any sounds of acknowledgement. It worked well for the both of them since when it all began, neither had said a word to each other. 

Neither complained, neither asked for this to stop. 

For once, Kyoko was grateful for being tongue tied because if it wasn't for that Shinobu wouldn't boldly shift her position closer to her in the most discreet way possible, unbothered by everyone around, their classmates, fans - nobody. Kyoko waited patiently, pretending to be interested with the poster of Happy Around by the pillar to her left. 

She wasn't left waiting for long as nimble fingers fumbled to catch hold of two of her own just beneath covers of her long sleeved hoodie. It felt unbelievably warm suddenly and Kyoko wanted to roll her sleeve up to cool down but doing that would disturb the secret they have, and this was something that Kyoko wished to keep on going for a little bit longer - or at least for as long as they can keep the charades up. 

The soft grip around Kyoko's digits kept on adjusting, fiddling to find the best place for it to settle. Kyoko smiled at the fact, imagining the frustration settling on the owner's face as she found no success so she lent a little help adjusting herself behind the covers of their sleeves. Kyoko felt their fingers weave together, fingertips fitted loosely next to each other, palms not quite touching. They didn't want to - not today...not yet at least. 

Kyoko's lips settled for another smile, preventing a contented sigh slipping out too afraid that the brittle bubble they both exist at the moment might break. It felt too good to leave it in shambles. At least in here Kyoko could be honest, her feelings bared through the connection on the expanse of their fingers lightly brushing against one another. 

That's why when Kyoko felt Shinobu's fingers tense up around hers, fear overcame her briefly but Shinobu's fingers continued to hover next to hers. _Ah, that's right_. Even in this situation Shinobu wanted it to be perfect and continued to look for a better way to hold her. Just as when her fingers slid away, Kyoko managed to catch the tip of her pinky with hers, preventing Shinobu's presence from leaving her side. The other took the hint and was followed by a movement of her body sticking closer to Kyoko's side comfortably settling there with their shoulders almost touching, and Shinobu's pinky tightening around Kyoko's. 

The smile on Kyoko's lips settled and never faltered. 

In Kyoko's mind, the ordeal could have been dealt the easier way and yet they both chose ignorance to enjoy the dance their fingers partake in to hold one another for a brief moment of blissful solace. 

Acknowledging that their hands are linked together would mean that their dance has to stop. That what Kyoko feels for Shinobu wasn't exactly as complicated as they make their choreographed untold affections out to be. Looking into their linked hands would mean facing Shinobu and watching the stars in her eyes shine while her mouth conveyed the songs of her heart. 

Kyoko... Kyoko doesn't think she was ready for that. 

For now, their silent endeavor would be enough to soothe the fire burning in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> KyoShino stans can come fight me on @neddisoppa >:)
> 
> Also RONDO valentines is coming ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
